


韦恩的五十道阴影

by Hogan



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 韦恩总裁并没有特殊爱好，虽然记者克拉克不这么认为。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. 一、如何成为好记者：认真备考，别抄答案，也别超纲。

克拉克·肯特，二十五岁，大都会的新人记者。五个月前，他经历三轮笔试、两轮面试与主编佩里·怀特从脚趾甲到头发丝的挑剔进入星球日报，被分配在路易斯·莲恩手下实习。  
已在报社内任职五年的路易斯是时政版女王，她采访过的名人可以坐满整栋大楼，例如总统、党派领袖、超级英雄，以及，布鲁斯·韦恩。  
作为哥谭市老牌家族的继承人，韦恩家的独子在外出求学数年后高调回到韦恩集团的权力中心，两年内三度登上时代周刊封面，炙手可热堪比刚出炉的烤火鸡。  
上个月这位年轻的总裁在记者会上透露，韦恩集团旗下的部分产业即将迁往大都会，大都会的新闻媒体们纷纷闻风而动，挤破脑袋想要抢到头条。  
这场难得的专访花了路易斯两周多才约到，而就在采访日前夕，中东某地突然爆发武装冲突，女记者立刻把英俊多金的富二代抛在脑后，连夜收拾行李奔赴前线。  
克拉克被留下来继续跟进体育版的花边新闻，小记者怀揣着斩获普利策奖的野心敲击键盘，兢兢业业地校对一篇关于拖拉机拉力赛的纪实报道。  
他右手边的隔板被人敲了两下，吉米从通道对侧的多媒体组探过头，与克拉克分享刚收到的小道消息：“佩里可能要放弃今天下午的专访，路易斯去了阿富汗，我们找不到更合适的记者了。”  
“恰恰相反，怀特先生绝不会把这个机会拱手让人。”  
经济版的潘西站在克拉克身后，居高临下打量两个后辈。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩本人就是条行走的新闻，哪怕他在宴会上讲个关于猩猩的笑话，也能被几家报纸争相刊载。”女记者抬手撩起耳畔的金色发卷，手指上五颜六色的宝石在日光灯下反射出耀眼的光芒，让克拉克不自觉地向后躲了躲，“只有傻瓜才让机会从手里白白溜走。”  
她踩着十公分的高跟鞋从吉米与克拉克之间的走廊穿过，志在必得地走向主编室。  
五分钟后，挂着主编名牌的木门内爆发出一连串夹杂着“不准”与“没门”的怒吼。  
紧接着那扇汇聚了整层楼目光的房门突然被拉开，佩里怒气冲冲地大步走出办公室，仿佛一头暴怒的棕熊。  
克拉克下意识缩紧肩膀，企图把二百多磅肉塞进面积不足一平米的格子间里。  
编辑部在佩里的怒火下安静得落针可闻，房间中回荡着小个子新泽西人中气十足的吼声：“那个戴眼镜的傻大个——对，就是你！肯特！现在，立刻，马上给我出发到哥谭去！”  
“但是头儿……”  
“没有但是，肯特！如果你搞不定那个阔佬，就滚回家吃自己！”  
在主编的命令下，克拉克不得不忍痛把搭载着普利策奖的拖拉机从脑子里丢出去，借来吉米的二手甲壳虫一路开向哥谭市。  
他完全不知道自己应该问什么，也完全不了解这个布鲁斯·韦恩是什么人，身上只揣着录音笔和路易斯留下的一份提问清单。  
以及来自同事的一条忠告。  
“当心布鲁斯·韦恩。”吉米在把车钥匙交给克拉克的时候，好心提醒这个看起来不太精明的同事，“他至少睡过两打媒体记者了。”  
生长在堪萨斯乡下，老实巴交、连恋爱也没谈过的小镇人丝毫没意识到“韦恩睡过两打记者”和自己有什么关系。他按照导航指引驶往目的地，一路上遵守交规、礼让行人，不超速也不闯红灯，踩着约定时限的最后一秒赶到韦恩大厦，并被告知布鲁斯·韦恩正在参加一场临时会议。  
克拉克婉拒了前台小姐请他去员工咖啡厅喝点东西的建议，坐在大堂角落的休息区，浏览从街边买来的杂志和报纸。  
 _布鲁斯影响着哥谭。_ 哥谭日报的头版社论这样写， _哥谭市有两个特产，一个是蝙蝠侠，一个是布鲁斯·韦恩。_   
哥谭日报编辑部对布鲁斯的评价并非虚言，与其相关的新闻横跨时政版、经济版、社会版与娱乐版，如同贴满电线杆的小广告，顽固地出现在每一份报刊上；而哥谭王子战果累累的猎艳史则同他本人在哥谭的地位一样，在新闻中占据了举足轻重的位置。  
克拉克很快通过一系列文章与照片见证了布鲁斯·人形自走炮·韦恩是如何以一己之力睡遍五大洲，以身作则实现男女平权。这位韦恩总裁充分发扬韦恩集团兼容并蓄、有容乃大的企业精神，有记载的一夜情对象包括且不限于记者、模特、明星、体育名人、合作伙伴……  
这解释了佩里为什么宁愿把这样一个大新闻交给新入行的菜鸟：一方面因为克拉克·肯特还是个实习生，不受工会和劳动法保护；另一方面因为克拉克·肯特是个男人，不需要主编专门给他批产假。  
小记者盯着照片里布鲁斯与某个橄榄球运动员相携走入酒店的背影，忽然觉得自己的屁股有点疼。  
无论如何，这位总裁实在令人印象深刻，连带着能与绝世好鸡并称的超级英雄也变得奇妙起来。  
克拉克在那些报刊里来回翻找，想看看哥谭市的另一个特产蝙蝠侠。  
一本杂志从成堆的报纸下面掉出来。  
它看起来就像是那种三流杂志社的出版物，粗劣的纸张被随意装订在一起，俗气的艳粉色封面上印着布鲁斯穿着暴露的照片与花里胡哨的标题——  
 **_《布鲁斯·韦恩浪漫谭》_ **  
克拉克脑子里蹦出一个像极了玛莎的声音，严厉地告诉他要把这种东西丢进垃圾桶，以免被小孩子看见；现实却是他鬼使神差地伸出手，将那本成人杂志捡了起来。  
他红着脸翻开封皮，偷偷看了眼目录：  
《我与哥谭王子不得不说的秘密》  
《豪华游艇上的白日梦》  
《办公室秘闻》  
《酒吧激情夜》  
……  
克拉克猛地合起杂志，惴惴不安地左右张望；确定周围没有人关注这个角落的动静后，充满负罪感地将杂志往后翻了一页。  
与粗制滥造的外表相反，这本杂志的内容展现出极高的专业水准，所收录的文章风格各异，或隐晦、或露骨的描写充分调动起读者的荷尔蒙。  
相比之下，关于蝙蝠侠的报道都显得没那么吸引人了。  
 _布鲁斯·韦恩穿着烟灰色西服，衬衫领口被灰条纹领带慎重地束紧，让这个花花公子从放浪形骸的外表下透出一丝禁欲的气息。  
……他将那个牙尖嘴利的女记者按在书桌上，扯下领带绑住对方的手腕，拉链滑动的声音在安静的办公室中格外清晰…… _  
“肯特记者，韦恩先生正在等您。”  
“肯特记者？”  
克拉克差点从椅子上跳起来，他手忙脚乱地收起杂志，抓住西装下摆遮盖在两腿之间。  
前台小姐似乎并没有察觉这位大都会记者的异常，她挂着职业化的微笑，引导克拉克登上专用电梯。  
克拉克局促地站在总裁办公室门外整理好西装与发型，确保浑身上下所有部件都停在它们该在的位置后，抬手在虚掩的房门上敲了三次，等待房间里传出“请进”的允许，推门走了进去。  
那个举世闻名的布鲁斯·韦恩坐在沙发上，正在享受自己的下午茶。  
平心而论，布鲁斯比报纸头版那些照片里好看得多。与克拉克所猜测的形象不同，他既不像沉迷美色的公子哥那样虚弱油腻，也不像许多有钱人那样傲慢刻薄。  
男人保持着端起茶杯的姿势，神色诧异地看着眼前几乎塞满门框的大块头。  
“路易斯·莲恩小姐？”如果条件允许，他可能会把眉毛挑到后脑勺去。  
克拉克顿时感到一阵尴尬：“我是克拉克·肯特，路易斯……莲恩记者刚刚接到一项紧急任务，近期都不在报社，因此由我来接替她进行采访。”  
“噢，克拉克·肯特先生。”布鲁斯从座位上站起来，热情地朝克拉克伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”  
克拉克反射性握住那只手，两眼发直地盯着对方的烟灰色西装和灰条纹领带，眼前冒出刚刚看过的文字：  
 _布鲁斯似笑非笑地看着她，修长的、骨节分明的手掌沿着女人白皙的肌肤缓缓下滑……_  
他打了个哆嗦，然后意识到对方正在和自己说话。  
“虽然我不是个挑剔的采访对象，但我希望关于我的文章能够像我的脸蛋一样引人入胜。”布鲁斯说，用拿到新玩具的男孩的目光打量着克拉克，“我读过莲恩小姐的简历，她采访过总统、议员和超人，你呢？”  
他说话时贴得离克拉克很近，已经远远越过了正常的社交距离，克拉克感觉到自己的脸颊正在充血：“我采访过拉普西夫人。”  
“那是谁？”  
“田纳西州一位了不起的女农场主，她拥有一只打破吉尼斯世界纪录的公鸡，那只公鸡可以在一分钟之内啄死十五只菜青虫。”  
布鲁斯欲言又止地看着他。  
克拉克的脸更红了：“事实上我主要负责体育版。”  
“很好，”布鲁斯马上说，看起来十分庆幸可以换一个话题，“你报道过什么比赛？”  
克拉克绞尽脑汁回忆自己最近写过的新闻稿：“收玉米大赛，骑猪障碍赛……还有拖拉机拉力赛。”  
“上帝啊！”布鲁斯飞快地眨了两下眼，他从克拉克面前退开，露出一个夸张到有些滑稽的惊恐表情，“我可不允许自己被写成一个开着拖拉机用玉米喂鸡的农场主，这会把我的爱慕者们吓坏的。”  
我把采访搞砸了！  
一行血红的大字在克拉克脑海中滚动播放，他僵硬地站在原地，耳畔已经能够听到佩里的怒吼。  
“是这样，韦恩先生……我也采访过超人。”他拼命为自己在布鲁斯面前挽回印象分，期盼这位总裁可以回心转意。  
“那个在大都会的天上飞来飞去，自称外星人的家伙？”布鲁斯好笑地瞧着面前的不知名记者，“他看起来就是个老好人，我猜就算你把他写成A级文主角，他也不会介意的。”  
有什么东西从克拉克脑子里一闪而过，他立刻抓住那丝灵感的尾巴：“我还采访过蝙蝠侠！”  
“真的？”这次布鲁斯终于无法继续保持镇定，他不敢置信地睁大眼，每根睫毛都写着“你他妈肯定在吹牛”，“从来没有记者能采访蝙蝠侠！他只是个都市传说！”  
克拉克也不知道蝙蝠侠是不是都市传说，耶和华与圣母玛利亚在上，今天之前他甚至不知道蝙蝠侠是谁。  
短短几秒钟的时间里，布鲁斯已经从“这个乡巴佬采访过蝙蝠侠”的震惊中恢复过来，看着克拉克的眼神也没有刚才那么火热了。  
“我能有幸拜读一下你撰写的专访吗？”他礼貌地向克拉克询问，显然对年轻记者的话持怀疑态度，“作为一个哥谭人，我竟然不知道星球日报刊载过蝙蝠侠访谈。”  
在韦恩总裁仿佛洞悉真相的目光中，克拉克只能硬着头皮编下去：“它、它还没有被刊载出来，因为——因为那篇稿件还需要一些润色和后期修改。你也知道，想做一期蝙蝠侠的访谈十分不容易，所以我要再等几天才会最终确定成稿。”  
“那就等我看过那篇文章之后再考虑是否给你这次专访。”布鲁斯不容置疑地决定，他的手指伸向衬衫领口，将那根灰条纹的领带扯了下来，“现在，肯特记者，让我们来找点乐子吧。”  
克拉克下意识向后退，直到大腿撞到某个坚硬的物体。  
现在他身后就是韦恩总裁的办公桌，胡桃木家具结实又宽大，躺下一个身材魁梧的堪萨斯人完全没问题。  
克拉克又开始屁股痛了。  
布鲁斯解开了领口的扣子，可能是他性致高昂的体现。  
布鲁斯把领带丢到了沙发上，大概不会绑住自己的手腕。  
布鲁斯从书架上拿出一个木盒，或许他喜欢用某些小道具助兴。  
……  
克拉克像只被追赶到绝路的野兔似的紧贴在桌角，牢牢关注着房间内另一个人的一举一动，每个细节都被无限放大，又发展出三四种可能的结果。  
布鲁斯完全不知道小记者内心的纠结，像巡视领地的猎豹般一步步朝办公桌逼近，敞开的领口露出形状优美的锁骨，结实的肌肉在下方的阴影中若隐若现。  
克拉克屏住呼吸，目睹那张精致的脸孔在视野中逐渐放大，玻璃球似的蓝眼珠里映出自己的倒影，淡粉色唇瓣微微张开——  
“你会玩拉米牌吗？”


	2. 二、克里普坦是个球，玉米棒子配黄油。

当克拉克隔空瞪视公寓的电话线、试图用念力提升网速的时候，他的手机突然响了起来。

“晚上好，克拉克。”吉米在听筒对面向克拉克问好，伴随着背景中锅铲与炉灶的碰撞声，“对布鲁斯·韦恩的采访进行的如何？你写完采访稿了吗？你的屁股还保持着它的童贞吗？”

“不太顺利。没有。是的。”克拉克依次回答对方的问题，“韦恩先生可能对我今天的表现不太满意，我明天得再去一次哥谭……等等，你是在吃晚餐吗？我好像闻到了玉米饼的气味。”

“我在一家美食台推荐的墨西哥餐厅，你绝对得抽时间来试试，这家店的玉米卷棒透了！”吉米热情洋溢地给同事种草，随后又记起自己打这通电话的初衷，不得不惋惜地改口安慰克拉克，“我的意思是要学会往好里想，丢掉布鲁斯的专访也不是太糟糕，至少你还能为未来的妻子保留完璧之身。”

“不，吉米，同韦恩先生的会面使我意识到，我距离一个真正优秀的记者仍有很大差距。学校里教授的知识太浅薄，还有许多东西等待着我去学习。”克拉克痛心疾首地自我反省，充满觉悟地在卧室的空气中挥了下拳头，“这些认识让我下定决心，我必须完成这次采访。”

“听——听我说，克拉克。”电话另一头的吉米被汽水呛了一下，仿佛看到小镇男孩正向着某扇散发出腐败的、成年人气息的新世界大门一路冲刺，“对某些事物缺乏了解并不是坏事，你真正应该做的是冷静下来，然后想清楚自己需要什么……”

“几副扑克。”

“……什么？”

“我买了几副扑克，正在学习打拉米牌。”克拉克耐心解释道，“除此之外我还学会了德州扑克、桥牌、梭哈……”

俗话说得好，士别三日当刮目相待。现在的克拉克可以非常自信地说，无论那位总裁先生下次再想玩点什么纸牌游戏，他都能微微一笑，绝对不抽。

挂断吉米的电话后，克拉克打开电脑里一个名为“如何采访布鲁斯·韦恩”的文档，在清单上勾掉了“学会拉米牌”这个词条。至此为止，文档中的大部分条目已经被划去，处于“待处理”状态的只剩下最后一件事：

**采访蝙蝠侠。**

他换上超人制服，瞪着桌面上那本做工粗劣的地摊杂志看了几秒，像对待沾满呕吐物的破布一样用食指和拇指捏着杂志一角丢进垃圾桶，然后打开窗户飞向今晚的目的地。

三十秒后，超人钻进卧室，把杂志从垃圾桶里拎出来放在床头，又在上面压了个杯子。

他心满意足地再次启程飞往哥谭。

蝙蝠侠刚刚阻止了一起抢劫案，他用最残暴的手段恐吓那个连手枪保险都不会开的年轻人，确保今晚的经历足以让后者对违法乱纪产生阴影后，才大发慈悲地把差点尿裤子的倒霉蛋捆在电线杆上。

耀眼的白光突然照亮了整条小巷。

蝙蝠侠不悦地转头看向巷口，视野中赫然站着一个身穿八十年代套装、发型土气的记者，手指还按在相机的快门上。

发现对方朝自己看过来，记者立即放下相机，摆出最灿烂的笑脸：“晚上好，蝙蝠侠先生，我是星球日报的记者克拉克·肯特……”

黑披风的英雄射出勾爪，飞快消失在小巷上空。

蝙蝠侠很快将这段小插曲抛在脑后，直到他抓住一个试图爬窗入室盗窃的小偷，期间始终觉得有人在偷窥自己——

从着装到外形都充满乡土风情的大个子站在隔壁一栋建筑楼顶，朝注意到自己的蝙蝠侠疯狂挥动手臂：“蝙蝠侠先生，请问您愿意接受一场采访吗？”

蝙蝠侠再次无视了那个记者，但当他第三次看见那个阴魂不散的乡巴佬时，终于意识到事情大概、或许、可能没有自己想象的那么简单。

手脚并用挂在住宅楼外墙排水管上的记者朝他露出噩梦般的微笑：“蝙蝠侠先生，您现在有时间接受采访吗？”

然后是坐在二十四小时餐厅门口吃热狗的记者：“蝙蝠侠先生，看在我们这么有缘的份上，接受一次采访呗？”

还有在码头上骑着自行车路过的记者：“这么好的夜色，不来参加采访吗蝙蝠侠先生？”

以及失足掉进哥谭湾的记者：“蝙蝠侠！救命！”

……

蝙蝠侠黑着脸掏出抓钩枪，把喝饱水的记者从河里捞了起来。

——有一说一，这家伙可真够沉的。

蝙蝠侠把沉得像头死猪的记者拖上码头，又在对方期待的目光中俯下身。

“非常抱歉，克拉克·肯特先生。”他用嘶嘶的气音在克拉克耳边说，紧接着音量突然拔高了几个八度，“蝙蝠侠！没时间！接受！一场！他妈的！采访！”

克拉克独自坐在码头上望着蝙蝠侠远去的背影，捋了一把头顶依旧在往下滴水的小卷毛，满怀忧伤的叹气。

他一边叹气一边动作利落地把自己从一只落汤鸡扒成了一只没毛的落汤鸡，又换上超人制服。

特殊的问题要通过特殊的办法解决。既然超人和蝙蝠侠有这么多共同点，例如说都是英雄，都有披风，都不是人……那么蝙蝠侠或许愿意与超人进行一场推心置腹的谈话。

超人在码头附近的仓库区找到了他今晚的目标。

蝙蝠侠蹲坐在一座塔吊的起重臂上，酷似蝠翼的黑色披风沿着他的肩膀垂落，在半空中缓缓飘扬。他俯瞰脚下寂静的哥谭湾，眼中不掺杂任何属于人类的情绪，而只氤氲着古老哥谭的雷霆与冷雨。

他看起来既冷酷又神秘，简直是所有男孩少年时代的终极梦想；超人无法控制地回忆起自己的中二时代，难掩激动地看着那位黑暗英雄抬起右手……咬了一口玉米卷。

超人没控制住捏皱了一块铁皮。

“谁在那里！”蝙蝠侠警惕地做出攻击姿态。

超人有些尴尬地举起双手，从驾驶室后飘出来：“你好，那、那个玉米卷看起来很好吃。”

蝙蝠侠看着面前目光热切的超人，又低头瞟了眼手里吃剩一半的玉米卷，脑子里冒出一个不太靠谱的猜测：

这个打扮得花里胡哨的外星人是不是饿了啊？

经常因英雄事业废寝忘食的蝙蝠侠对超人产生了一点微妙的同情。

“如果你现在飞去哥谭公园正门，”他说，“那辆卖玉米卷的餐车应该还在营业。”

“多谢你的推荐，我回去的时候会顺路买一个。”超人自认为找到了两人的共同话题，滔滔不绝地将谈话从玉米卷展开，“大都会有家墨西哥餐厅的玉米卷相当地道，下次你过来串门的时候我可以请客。”

“蝙蝠侠从不串门。”

“所以那些传言是真的？你是‘哥谭精灵’？”

蝙蝠侠如超人所预料的一般露出难以忍受的表情，仿佛超人告诉他刚刚吃下去那个玉米卷的馅料是辣椒酱炒苍蝇。

“什么哥谭精灵？”他恶声恶气地问。

“我也是今天第一次听说，不过我猜是希腊神话里那种精灵。”超人掰着手指一个个数过去，“树精灵、泉水精灵、山精灵……大概和她们差不多。”

蝙蝠侠从鼻子里喷出轻蔑的哼声：“哥谭不会诞生精灵，这里只有恶魔与女妖。”

“我看出来了。”超人认真地点点头，“精灵不吃玉米卷。”

“你喜欢吃玉米卷？”

“也没有特别喜欢，我更偏爱田里新摘的玉米，刷满黄油放在炭火上烤的那种——我一个人能吃五个！”

现在蝙蝠侠能肯定，这个外星人是真的饿了。

“我没吃过用这种方式烹饪的玉米，”他礼节性地回答，“有机会的话或许可以尝试一下。”

妙极了！

对方不仅是英雄，有披风，不是人，还喜欢玉米，超人喜滋滋地想，他们简直是世界最佳拍档。

“我注意到你从未让蝙蝠侠的形象公开出现在报纸上。”超人趁机问出自己最关心的问题，“你考虑过接受一次专访吗？它可以告诉人们蝙蝠侠真的存在，让那些宵小之徒在动坏脑筋前先衡量他们是否能承受蝙蝠侠的怒火。”

“显然你不仅喜欢作为新闻被刊登在报纸头版，还喜欢把别人变成新闻。”蝙蝠侠神情古怪地打量那个外星人，“假如你不是超人，我可能会认为你在为某家媒体工作。”

“绝对没有那回事！”超人以权威可靠的姿态挺起胸膛，信誓旦旦地担保，“超人不就职于任何媒体，也不认识任何记者。”

仿佛看着一个傻逼的蝙蝠侠：“……”

意识到自己就是那个傻逼的超人：“……”

谢天谢地蝙蝠侠的人设是少言寡语、阴森恐怖，超人不无庆幸地想，他不需要经历社会性死亡。

但他们的话题已经死得不能再死了。

两人大眼瞪小眼地呆站几秒，然后蝙蝠侠从塔吊上跳了下去。

超人的条件反射让他差点一个俯冲把蝙蝠侠公主抱起来。

幸亏他的超级大脑终于跟上了他的超级反射弧，整套流程只进行到俯冲的部分，堪堪挽救了初见就跌破及格线的印象分。

他厚着脸皮跟在蝙蝠侠身后，在离地数米高的屋顶间穿梭，从一个仓库转移到另一个仓库。

“让我猜猜你今晚有什么秘密行动……捣毁某个犯罪团伙的窝点？营救被绑架的人质？打击地下交易？”

“我收到线报，有人计划走私一批军火。”

“当然，我就知道是这样，所以你在码头蹲守嫌疑人。”

“他们在此前的交易中始终很小心，没有漏出过任何马脚；而今晚就是最后的交易日，我必须阻止更糟的事情发生。”

蝙蝠侠在一间不起眼的仓库上方停下脚步，他弯腰检查换气窗，手法巧妙地用铁丝打开窗户上的锁扣。

超人殷勤地伸手帮同行人拉开窗，伸手做出“请”的手势。

蝙蝠侠钻进仓库前转头看了他一眼，发出介于嘲讽与玩笑之间的嗤笑：“外星人的礼节？哈？”

“这是外星人的学习能力。”超人立刻纠正。

蝙蝠侠没有对这个笑话做出什么反应，他用披风卸去下落的冲击力，径直走到堆积成山的货物面前，用小刀割开其中一个袋子。

黄澄澄的谷物从麻袋的破洞里漏出来，仓库中响起一阵下雨似的沙沙声。

超人越过蝙蝠侠的肩膀往前看了看：“玉米？”

仓库顶部的射灯突然大亮，七八个打手从门外冲进来，举枪指着包围圈中的两个超级英雄。

早已熟悉这副画面的蝙蝠侠习惯性将手伸向万能腰带，指尖勾到蝙蝠镖的边缘……

一道红光在他面前闪过，熔化的手枪残骸叮叮当当砸在地上，超人眨眼间已经把周围的打手掀翻在地，用不知从哪里搞来的绳子困成一团。

蝙蝠侠像条被打扰的眼镜蛇般竖起防御，朝大都会来的英雄发出愤怒的嘶声：“哥谭不需要一个外星人指手画脚！”

“你可以把它当作见面礼，”超人仿佛没听到对方充满敌意的发言，自顾自忙着把嫌疑人打包，在绳子末尾系上一个蝴蝶结，“庆祝我们的初次合作。”

礼物的收件人嫌恶地看着竖立在几个男人头顶的蝴蝶结，与其说是认可“初次合作”的说法，不如说是不想和一个傻子争论。

“那么，我想这位……超人先生会把你们移交给警局。”他着重强调了超人的名字，“罪名是持枪械斗，以及——”

“以及走私枪支弹药。”超人补充道，“关于另外一半罪名，我刚刚有个新想法。”

热视线像餐刀切开黄油一样轻松地将摞在一起的袋子从中切断，金灿灿的玉米粒瀑布般洒落在地面上，露出藏在下方的几挺重机枪。

“这就是你被报道的那些‘特殊能力’？”蝙蝠侠眯起眼，“热视线和透视力？”

“我刚刚使用了热视线，但关于透视力的部分——”超人用尽全身毅力按捺向对方炫耀的冲动，还是没忍住托起一个鼓囊囊的编织袋掂了两下，“当我把它拎起来的时候就发现不对劲了，一袋玉米绝对没有这么沉。”

蝙蝠侠欲言又止地看着他。

……这幅画面似乎有点眼熟。

但现在他不是连说话都结巴的菜鸟记者克拉克，超人的直觉告诉他这是个与蝙蝠侠拉近关系的绝佳机会：“如果你有什么问题都可以告诉我，超人乐于解答来自朋友的疑问。”

蝙蝠侠似乎有点动心，不过黑暗骑士的形象不允许他对超人的隐私刨根问底，超人甚至能隔着那块黑漆漆的面罩，看到对方的矜持与好奇在脑子里激烈交战。

最终好奇心占据了上风，蝙蝠侠紧皱着眉头，在超人期待的目光中提出了他今晚的第一个私人问题。

他肯定一整晚都在想这件事，因此提问时的语气格外诚恳：“你说的这个氪星，上面是不是种满了玉米啊？”


	3. 三、蝙蝠侠永远是对的，错误属于布鲁斯·韦恩。

阿尔弗雷德端着牛奶与小甜饼踏入蝙蝠洞，不意外看到沉迷角色扮演的小少爷正在埋头完善超人调查手记。  
“很高兴见到您在十二点前回家。”他说，余光瞥了眼墙壁上的挂钟，“顺道一提，现在已经是一位老人家的休息时间了。”  
“先把点心放在那里。”布鲁斯头也不抬地敲击键盘，没戴头套的脸孔被电子屏幕发出的光芒映成幽蓝色，“我正在进行一项重要工作。”  
“是的，您在编写 _《对氪宝具：英雄的真相与谎言——抗击氪星超级战士、保卫地球阻击战实用战术指导手册》_ 。”阿尔弗雷德用毫无起伏的语气复述文件全名，“而综合考虑这份文件的必要性及时效性，我认为您可以把工作留到明天。”  
作为服侍过韦恩家族三代人、将布鲁斯·韦恩从小养大的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯并不是个思想封建的老顽固；他支持布鲁斯的理想与事业，也理解蝙蝠侠的工作性质和人物设定，但 _《对氪宝具：英雄的真相与谎言——抗击氪星超级战士、保卫地球阻击战实用战术指导手册》_ 实在不是什么阳间生物能想出来的名字。  
阿尔弗雷德暗自叹气，第一千次向托马斯老爷与玛莎夫人的在天之灵忏悔，检讨自己未能在布鲁斯少爷的青年时代给予他正确教导。  
“参照正常人类的礼仪，我认为您应当对超人先生表示感谢。”他眼含深意地看了中二病晚期的韦恩少爷一眼，第一千零一次试图引导对方回归正途，“他今晚帮您解决了一个棘手的问题。”  
布鲁斯对此不以为然：“难道他没有得到过感谢吗？社交网络、新闻媒体、市长演讲……超人得到的感谢已经太多了。人类社会需要来自另一方的声音，他们需要的不是超人的一面之词，而是氪星与氪星人的真相。”  
“那么您已经探知到氪星的位置了吗，布鲁斯少爷？”  
“听口音离美国本土不远，距堪萨斯州不超过一百英里。”  
“您确实知道在堪萨斯州方圆一百英里内，并没有足够的空间放置一个行星，对吧？”  
“我能分辨三十四种语言，五十六种方言和一百二十种不同的口音。难道你在质疑蝙蝠侠的能力吗？阿福，蝙蝠侠——”  
“蝙蝠侠永远是对的。”对方熟练地说完那句话，“但恕我直言，布鲁斯少爷，这不妨碍我怀疑您的判断。”  
在几秒可疑的停顿后，布鲁斯跳过了他们的上一个话题：“而我查到了克拉克·肯特的个人资料，那个记者也来自堪萨斯。”  
“您认为他们互相认识？”  
“否则超人为什么要专程来到哥谭，说服蝙蝠侠接受一次专访？”  
“所以您答应接受肯特记者的采访？”  
“一个合格的侦探不会放过任何收集线索的机会。”  
“想必您也已经做好决定，蝙蝠侠应当借这份报道对媒体和公众披露什么。”  
“人们只需要知道蝙蝠侠的存在，而不需要知道蝙蝠侠的真相。”  
“听起来这同您所坚持的原则不太一样。”  
“这完全合乎情理。”男人倚在宽大椅子里，手指在膝头交叠成塔，嘴角挂起残忍的笑容，“正如我们那些媒体和政客所宣称的那样——‘欢迎来到哥谭’。”

次日夜晚，克拉克按照超人与蝙蝠侠约定的时间来到位于哥谭贫民区的一条小巷。  
夹在两栋老公寓之间的巷道细长阴森、人迹罕至，铺路的石砖看起来比克拉克的老爹年纪都大，砖缝里黏附着湿滑的青苔，附近不知哪户人家的管道漏水，整条巷子都回荡着水滴砸在地面的滴答声。  
在单调的水滴声中，他的步子越迈越小，最后牢牢粘在石砖上，后背没来由的阵阵发冷，仿佛有双眼睛正不怀好意地盯着自己。  
克拉克紧张地吞了口唾沫，僵硬地慢慢转过头，关节如同一排生锈的齿轮，在肌肉的拉拽下咔咔作响。  
他身后是空荡荡的街道，破旧的路灯在寒风中晃动，暗黄色灯光忽明忽暗的摇曳着，连带路边几个破木箱的影子也跟着左右摇晃。  
克拉克胸口憋着的那口气终于能呼出去，他一边埋怨自己疑神疑鬼，一边把脑袋拧回来。  
原本空无一人的巷子里站着一个黑影。  
对此经验不足的小记者吓得一哆嗦，手里拎着的东西也摔在地上。  
而等他看清眼前裹在黑披风里的都市传说，克拉克又立刻恢复了精神，匆忙捡起脚边鼓鼓囊囊的布袋，一路小跑上前塞给对方：“很高兴再次见到你，蝙蝠侠，我带了些见面礼。”  
蝙蝠侠从克拉克手中接过那个可疑的袋子，满怀戒备地打开扎紧的袋口——  
袋子里装满新采摘的玉米，散发出青草的气息与谷物的甜香。  
蝙蝠侠看着这份富有乡村风情的礼物，忽然间福至心灵的明白了为什么超人会和这个平平无奇的乡下记者有交情。  
克拉克对蝙蝠侠复杂的心理活动一无所知。他拿起一根玉米棒，充满热情的向哥谭的黑暗骑士安利堪萨斯州肯特农场的特产。  
“这是我家农场里种的玉米，我今天刚——我今天刚收到家里的包裹。这些玉米不管怎么烹饪都美味极了，我个人推荐刷黄油后放在炭火上烤……”  
“今晚的采访并不是无偿的，肯特先生，我知道你认识超人。”蝙蝠侠伸出手指打断对方的话，锋利的爪尖抵在小记者的喉咙上，在克拉克能够否认或辩解前提出条件，“这是采访的规则，一个问题交换一个问题。”  
克拉克用千分之一秒衡量了超人的秘密和肯特记者的饭碗。  
“成交。”他欣然允诺，“我想我找不到更优惠的条件了，以及，你真的不想来根烤玉米吗？”  
“不想。”蝙蝠侠飞快地回答，“你和超人认识多久了？”  
“嘿，等等！你没说问答环节已经开始了！”  
克拉克大声抗议对方狡猾的行径，用充满谴责的目光凝视蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠用毫无感情的目光回视。  
饭碗岌岌可危的克拉克顿时泄了气：“好吧……我从超人出道时起就认识他。你是哥谭人吗？”  
“我生活在这座城市。超人是否有什么未公开的超能力？”  
“星球日报关于超人的报道没有隐瞒任何事实，如果你想了解更多可以订一份报纸。”克拉克变魔术般从西装内层取出一沓订阅单，同时小心避开可能的反问或设问句，“一份日报四美分，订阅整月十美元，订满一年只需要一百美元……”  
蝙蝠侠：“谢谢，我不读报纸。”  
克拉克不无遗憾地把订阅单收回口袋，重新拿起本子和钢笔：“蝙蝠侠和超人一样来自外太空吗？你真正的故乡在哪里？”  
“阿克托星。”  
笔尖划过纸面的沙沙声戛然而止，克拉克对着笔记本上写了一半的单词发了几秒呆，然后忍无可忍地抬头盯着蝙蝠侠；后者的神态动作没有任何变化，就差把“正直”两个字写在脸上。  
“我曾经听说过阿克托星。”克拉克面无表情地说，特别咬重了最后一个名词的发音，“你介意举着光剑与我拍张合影吗？”  
“介意。”蝙蝠侠的拒绝仍旧充满正直的气息，“超人用什么方法来往氪星与地球？”  
“事实上氪星并不存在。”克拉克木着脸回答，“超人就住在堪萨斯，家里经营农场，农场里种满了玉米，他下班后可以飞着回家。”  
蝙蝠侠难掩震惊地看着眼前面色诚恳的记者，似乎没料到老实巴交的乡下人也学会编瞎话了。  
于是他再次开口时语气就更加严厉，试图让对方明白刚才的行为有多么罪大恶极：“如果你想要为超人保守秘密，可以拒绝回答问题，而不是用谎言欺骗一个试图了解同僚的英雄。”  
而迫近截稿日的克拉克如有神助，充分表现出一个优秀记者油盐不进的功力：“如果你想要为蝙蝠侠保守秘密，也可以拒绝回答问题，而不是用电影虚构的行星来敷衍一位态度真诚的记者。”  
“既然你知道那部电影完全来源于编剧的想象，又怎么能肯定宇宙中确实不存在阿克托星？”  
“……”  
在这漫长的一晚终于结束后，克拉克昏头转向地离开了哥谭，笔记本里夹着一篇可以放到乔治·卢卡斯桌面上的采访稿。  
无论蝙蝠侠或者布鲁斯·韦恩都认为自己摆脱了一个麻烦，直到来自大都会的小记者带着这篇充满科幻色彩的稿件敲开了韦恩集团总裁办公室的大门。  
克拉克·肯特与两天前紧张慌乱的菜鸟判若两人，整个人由内至外散发出自信的光彩，看起来对于赢得这场专访信心十足。  
“韦恩先生，我按照约定带来了蝙蝠侠的采访记录。”他说，将整理好的成稿交给布鲁斯，“我想知道它是否值得一次专访。”  
布鲁斯不用看就知道那份稿件里写了什么，他随便朝纸上瞟了几眼，就准备回绝对方让自己兑现承诺的要求：“新闻最重要的要素是真实，肯特记者，我花钱请一个编剧，就能写出比这篇文章精彩十倍的故事……”  
“你认识蝙蝠侠吗？”克拉克突然问。  
“当然不。”布鲁斯矢口否认，“一个怪物可不会出现在布鲁斯·韦恩的宴会嘉宾名单上。”  
“既然你不认识蝙蝠侠，又怎么能肯定我在编造故事呢？”  
“……”  
布鲁斯·韦恩，二十七岁，哥谭王子、世界首富、韦恩集团总裁；在他无往不利的人生中，首次感受到了来自蝙蝠侠的恶意。


	4. 四、他大舅他二舅都是他舅，高桌子低板凳都是木头。

“蝙蝠侠来自神秘的阿克托，继承其母星的正义精神，用坚定信念与雷霆手段维护哥谭的秩序与稳定；他始终珍藏着来到地球时携带的光剑，以提醒自己不忘本心……”

“阿尔弗雷德！你天杀的在读什么见鬼的玩意儿？！”

老管家抬起头，瞥了眼从阳台上大步冲过来的男人，慢条斯理放下手中的报纸，又给自己倒了杯茶：“《星球日报》，布鲁斯少爷，这是大都会今天的头版头条。”

布鲁斯一把夺走管家的报纸，在后者关于礼仪问题例行的摇头叹息中，一目十行浏览日报头版刊载的超级英雄专访，脚趾自动在拖鞋里进行蝙蝠洞二期施工。

“真是精彩的表述， _‘无需激情，平静心智。勿随愚昧，顺从真知。勿纵情欲，沉静明意。虽有混沌，安谧仍存。无有灭亡，唯行原力。’_ ”阿尔弗雷德顶着布鲁斯吃人的眼神背诵新闻摘要，对正处于中二时期的小少爷表示充分的理解与肯定，“很高兴看到您愿意为蝙蝠侠选择具有传奇色彩与历史底蕴的起源，而不是被放射性蝙蝠咬了一口的人类或者一只浸泡了化学物X的蝙蝠。”

“我只是在应付那个大都会来的记者！谁他妈真会相信——”

“注意礼仪，少爷。”

“哪个脑子没病的人会相信阿克托是一个真实存在的星球，上面住满了蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯揪着头发在客厅里打转，像被踩了尾巴的猫一样咆哮，“而他们竟然还让这种东西在一份正式刊物上出版了？”

相比布鲁斯的气急败坏，阿尔弗雷德的反应则十分平静；或者说，在见惯亿万富翁每晚打扮成蝙蝠出门打击犯罪后，老人家就不再被碳基生物的奇妙脑回路所困扰了。

“这是大都会的报纸，少爷。”他说，“既然那座城市已经有一位来自氪星、上天入地的超人，我想不到他们有什么理由拒绝一个来自阿克托、挥舞光剑的蝙蝠侠。”

“我不能接受。”布鲁斯抬起双手捂紧耳朵，背对着阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐在椅子上，“我不能接受。”

阿尔弗雷德给自己倒了第二杯茶：“如果您能够向其他超级英雄学习，用更加诚恳的态度对待媒体记者，或许就不会经历这些困扰。”

“天下乌鸦一般黑，天下英雄都能吹。”布鲁斯瞪着壁炉边缘装饰的金属花，同时不忘抹黑某个表面上很老实的氪星人，“假如超人不是外星人，肯定比我说的谎还多。”

他对着壁炉生了几分钟闷气，任凭口袋里响起五六次短信收入的提示音，才不情不愿地拿出手机，点开信息粗略地扫了几眼。

看完秘书发来的短信后，韦恩总裁的态度突然发生了一百八十度的转变，他将衬衫领口系到最上方一颗扣子，又拉好胸口松垮垮的领带，带着一股令人生疑的干劲朝房门走去。

“您要去哪儿？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“布鲁斯·韦恩下午有一场采访预约。”男人阴恻恻地拉高外套领口，“是时候让那个大都会人体验哥谭市的淳朴民风了。”

此时的克拉克对于即将降临在自己身上的噩运一无所知。他欢欣雀跃地走在哥谭市街头，无论劝说他购买飞船失事意外险的保险推销员，还是试图从他西装口袋里顺走钱包的小偷，在他眼中都格外亲切。

——作为入职不久的新人记者，能够得到机会采访一位与超人齐名的超级英雄，进而让自己的名字出现在报纸头版，是和老光棍娶媳妇同等重要的大喜事。

路过街角某家装修过时的书店时，一个有点眼熟的男人叫住了他。

干瘪矮小、满脸褶子的书店老板从衣襟里抽出一本粉色的杂志，神色暧昧地对克拉克挤眉弄眼：“先生，这是昨天刚出版的 _《布鲁斯·韦恩浪漫谭》_ 。”

克拉克心虚地左右张望，生怕有哪个路人听见他们正在谈论的话题。

街道上往来的行人仍旧在埋头赶路，小偷还在继续努力工作，保险推销员准备挖掘下一个客户；显然大部分人没有超人的超级听力，也没有读过 _《布鲁斯·韦恩浪漫谭》_ 。

这肯定是他们的损失，幸运的是，记者克拉克·肯特有一双发现美的眼睛。

“我要一本。”

“多谢惠顾，先生，请问您还需要一些其他的杂志吗？”

“不，谢谢。”克拉克义正词严的拒绝，“我是个正经人。”

“当然，我不会给您推荐那些乱七八糟的书。”店主闻言端正脸色，又从外套下面拿出几本紫色封皮的小册子，“这里是一些关于布鲁斯·韦恩的男性向刊物，和您手上的月刊由同一家杂志社出版。”

克拉克：“打包。”

他真的不是Gay，但那些文章写得实在太好了。

一刻钟后，克拉克揣着笔记本、录音笔和十二本杂志，在前台小姐好奇的打量中踏入通往总裁办公室的专用电梯。

今天韦恩总裁端正地坐在办公桌后面，见到克拉克推门进来，他放下手中待批复的文件，露出浮夸的惊喜表情。

“欢迎，肯特记者，恭喜你的文章成功登上头版……你是不是长胖了？”布鲁斯停下刚刚说了一半的台词，狐疑地打量来人与昨天相比明显宽了几寸的腰围。

“是的。”克拉克镇定地回答，仿佛在西装内层口袋里塞了一打成人杂志的不是他，“我最近吃得有点多，医生建议我节食减肥。”

他们隔着房间对视了几秒，双方都努力通过目光展示出最大的诚意，以证实自己没有说谎。

“我没料到你仍旧记得一个平平无奇的商人。”布鲁斯决定对方的体重管理问题暂时不值得关注，他清了清嗓子，低下头继续阅读文件，“你为什么坚持要得到这次专访？难道对蝙蝠侠的访谈还不足以使你名声大噪吗？”

克拉克感到有点意外：“听起来你不太喜欢蝙蝠侠。”

“一个漆黑、阴森、残忍的蝙蝠怪物？不，肯特记者，我只要想到他活跃在自己生活的城市，就浑身难受。”

“那么或许你会想知道这个消息，关于蝙蝠侠的报道发布后，并没有与超人的访谈稿收到同样的反响。”

布鲁斯正伸向季度报告的手停在半空：“读者不喜欢蝙蝠侠？”

“大都会已经有一个来自外星的超级英雄了，”克拉克支吾着，竭力通过对方的表情推断面前这个有钱人究竟在想什么，“我猜，重复的设定可能……呃……不怎么吸引人。”

“蝙蝠侠怎么可能不吸引人？”布鲁斯断然否决，“一定是你写文章的水平不如莲恩女士，我可不放心一个三流记者做我的专访。”

克拉克顿时感到自己升职加薪的前途一片黑暗：“但你承诺过，如果我采访了蝙蝠侠，你就会给我这次专访。”

扶手椅里的男人双手交叠放在桌面，不再嬉笑的脸孔让他看起来像个真正的商业巨擘：“我确实答应过会考虑一下，至于考虑的结果——如果有什么人想挖掘我的隐私谋利，不可能不付出任何代价。”

“我可以陪你打拉米牌。”克拉克主动自荐，“我还会玩德州扑克和梭哈。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼，几秒钟前唬人的表情全都不见了。他吹了声口哨，没有直接答应或者拒绝克拉克的提议，而是用垂涎的眼神在小镇人壮硕的身体上流连。

“只是打扑克太浪费你这副好身材了，”他用充满暗示的语气说，“我倒是觉得，你更适合参与某些更刺激的活动。”

背地里针对布鲁斯·韦恩的举止个性研究过无数功课，做过无数心理建设的克拉克立刻听懂了总裁大人的潜台词。

——一直以来他所担心的事情终于还是发生了。

他对不起乔纳森对不起玛莎对不起家里看门的老皮特……

克拉克一边说服自己接受即将发生的职场潜规则，一边以壮士断腕的决心解开外套的扣子。

“我一直想找人陪我练习自由搏击，而你看起来壮得像头牛……肯特记者！你为什么在脱裤子？！”

克拉克提裤子告辞的速度比清早上班迟到赶地铁都快。

布鲁斯眼睁睁看着自己的办公室再次变得空无一人，唯独小记者刚刚坐过的沙发上落下一本杂志。

他的目光顿时牢牢钉在那件显然是私人物品的东西上，侦探的直觉告诉他，杂志里可能藏着克拉克·肯特不可告人的秘密。

于是他尽可能忽视辣眼睛的封面，两根手指捏起薄薄的书本翻了几页。

很快，肯特记者可怕的秘密与成人杂志可怕的内容一起展现在韦恩总裁眼前：

**那个人模狗样的小记者不仅馋他的专访，还馋他的屁股。**


	5. 五、成大事者，锱铢必较

韦恩总裁的心情相当不好。  
身为哥谭王子、商业精英、全美头号钻石王老五，从来都是挑选别人屁股的布鲁斯·韦恩，竟然被一个身穿八十年代西服、充满玉米地气息的菜鸟记者盯上了屁股。  
回到庄园后，布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞里通宵赶工，用蝙蝠侠的逻辑和智慧策划出一个对克拉克的报复方案以及十一个备用方案，摩拳擦掌要给对方留下终身难忘的教训。  
——就连压着小记者进行休♂闲运动的地点、姿势和事后烟牌子都构思了四个版本。  
然后总裁大人揣着他的复仇计划，摩拳擦掌地在办公室里坐等了两天，终于后知后觉地意识到这个事实：他被一个名不见经传的乡巴佬耍了！  
“……综上所述，那个记者从一开始就怀抱不纯的动机接近我，事情败露后又畏罪潜逃。”  
韦恩老宅的餐厅怨气弥漫，男人恶狠狠地瞪着面前的餐盘，咬牙切齿地用叉子戳盘子里的西蓝花，幻想那颗蔬菜上长了张堪萨斯人的脸。  
“您需要换一份配菜吗？”老管家适时提醒，“厨房里还有一锅。”  
布鲁斯的怨气顿时更加深重。他发出嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，在管家和善的注视下将那块不成菜形的西蓝花丢进嘴里，苦大仇深地嚼了几口吞下去。  
阿尔弗雷德又给他的小少爷盛了半份西蓝花，这才满意地参与对克拉克的讨论：“想上韦恩总裁床的人有很多，少爷，您不必苛求一位记者。”  
布鲁斯戳盘子的动作更加用力，牙痒痒似的哼了两声：“想上韦恩总裁床的人有很多，想上韦恩总裁的只有一个。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“但据我所知，您也并不是真心想要接受采访，您只是想看他的笑话。”  
布鲁斯：“我只是想看他的笑话，他可是想看我的屁股！”  
阿尔弗雷德：“那么往好的方面思考，现在您已经彻底摆脱他了。”  
布鲁斯：“不！他这是骗炮未遂！作为一名侦探，我必须亲自挖出嫌疑犯的全部邪恶计划！”  
阿尔弗雷德：“都听您的，布鲁斯少爷；您说得都对，布鲁斯少爷。”

从睁开眼睛的第一秒开始，克拉克的心头就萦绕着一股不祥的预感。  
这种预感在他失手拔起洗手台、打碎镜子、捏坏煎锅的时候达到了巅峰。  
为此他在上班途中打起十二分精神，成功闪避一台刹车失控的大巴，躲开两个高空坠落的花盆，绕过三坨人行道上的狗屎，最终平安抵达报社大楼。  
克拉克看着熟悉的办公区，如释重负地松了口气，刚刚坐进自己的位置，吉米就像块磁铁似的从隔壁凑过来，嘁嘁喳喳的与他分享八卦：“你听说了没有，咱们的顶头上司换人了。”  
克拉克没呼出来的那口气堵在胸口，吓得差点从椅子上摔下去：“佩里脑溢血发作了？”  
吉米一巴掌糊在这傻大个的后脑勺上，恨不得在对方脑袋上开个洞，好把里面进的水倒出来：“星球日报换老板了！今天早上我遇到我的房东，她三姑的弟媳的侄子的表妹的朋友在星球日报的经理办公室打杂，她告诉我有个富豪收购了星球日报。”  
克拉克“噢”了一声，十分期待地追问：“他会给我们涨工资？”  
吉米老老实实摇头：“那倒没说。”  
克拉克垮下脸：“那他会扣我们工资？”  
吉米继续摇头：“也没说。”  
克拉克顿时对这个话题失去了兴趣：“所以星球日报换不换老板，和我们有什么关系？”  
吉米忍不住又给了克拉克一巴掌：“笨蛋！那个有钱人刚买下报社，这两天肯定会来编辑部视察……坐好，有人进来了！”  
克拉克立刻在椅子上坐正，埋头修改新闻稿，偷偷竖起耳朵关注不远处的动静。  
编辑部大厅内响起两个人的脚步声，伴随着佩里对报社成绩与优秀记者滔滔不绝的吹嘘；而他陪同的对象则惜字如金，令人完全猜不出传闻中的大老板是男是女，是老是少。  
脚步声由远及近，一直走到克拉克身边才停下，以克拉克低头打字的姿势，刚好能越过桌角看到佩里锃光瓦亮的皮鞋和陌生人黑色的裤脚。  
在好奇心驱使下，克拉克假装端起杯子喝水，趁机抬头朝神秘的新老板投去飞快的一瞥。  
然后那口水全喷在了对方笔挺的西装裤上。  
“实在抱歉，韦恩先生，这家伙是新来的。”佩里满头冷汗地向自己的顶头上司赔罪，拿着纸巾的手悬在半空，对着有些尴尬的位置举棋不定。最只能后扭头瞪视几天前刚刚转正的实习生，飞快盘算要将这个大块头发配去北极采访抹香鲸还是去南极访问企鹅。  
“没关系，我经常遭遇这类事。”布鲁斯宽宏大量地摆手，不知道是无意还是故意的把湿透的裤裆朝克拉克冒汗的鼻尖靠近几寸，“哥谭王子的粉丝们总会用各种出人意料的小手段吸引我的注意。”  
克拉克眼前一片空白，唯独男人双腿之间的水迹越来越清晰，在他的头脑中变幻成各种形状，令他羞愧得想要马上离开这座大楼——不，他必须立刻离开这个城市，哪怕佩里现在把他打包送去非洲草原拍摄甲虫都行。  
“我欣赏这种大胆的手段。”布鲁斯朝克拉克抛了个媚眼，后者甚至能听到身后的女士们心碎满地的声音，“我可以陪你去茶水间聊两句，布鲁西宝贝愿意给勇敢的追求者一个吐露心声的机会。”  
克拉克在“被编辑部全体女性同事手撕”和“被佩里手撕”中选择了后者，带着被各种目光戳成筛子的脊梁骨，和他们的新老板一起来到办公区门外的茶水间。  
“你为什么来大都会？”他心力憔悴地问，准备好听到和拜访龙佩尔施迪尔钦同样古怪的答案。  
不料对方回答的相当爽快：“拜访超人。顺便找记者克拉克·肯特。”  
“你拜访超人干什么？”  
“报答他的救命之恩。”  
克拉克：……  
你还不如来拜访龙佩尔施迪尔钦呢。  
“超人什么时候去过哥谭？又什么时候救过你？”  
“他偷偷来的哥谭，偷偷救的我。”  
“……那你找我干什么？”  
布鲁斯突然有了动作，男人双手按住克拉克身后的流理台，上半身朝面前的年轻人压过去；克拉克随着他的靠近努力后仰，恨不得能把自己塞进身后的微波炉里。  
就在他钻进微波炉的前一秒，韦恩总裁大发慈悲地放过了小记者。  
“追讨欠款。”布鲁斯言简意赅地回答。  
克拉克简直比听说超人救过布鲁斯·韦恩的时候还震惊：“我欠了你什么？”  
布鲁斯把左手放到克拉克眼皮子底下，掰着手指一个个数：“一条裤子、一个专访、一场自由搏击、半份西蓝花……”  
“什么？”  
“现在我们应该谈一下补偿问题。”  
布鲁斯的目光沿着克拉克的脖子和领口一路下滑，最后在腰部以下的位置停下来，若有所思盯着小记者的裤头出神。  
克拉克下意识夹紧了腿。  
“我今天的行程很紧凑，没时间专门去裁缝铺定制一条新裤子。”男人抬起头，冲着克拉克投以火热的眼神，“你知道吗？咱们俩裤子的颜色和尺码都挺一致。”


End file.
